Ninja Crushes
by YuriChan220
Summary: Mai has a crush on Momiji, but what she doesn't know is that the shrine maiden is already taken. Mai Shiranui guest stars.


**Ninja Crushes**

 **Pairing: Kasumi x Momiji**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Welp, it's time to put everyone's favorite King of Fighters character right here in this franchise. Why? Because Mai Shiranui is now a DLC chracter for DOA~! Hooray~! I just couldn't wait any longer, so why the heck not?**

 **Enjoy~!**

It's a lovely day at the shrine. Momiji is sweeping away the leaves, humming to herself. Her wife, Kasumi, is out shopping right now and will be back in a while. Although, it's been 15 minutes, Momiji cannot stop thinking about her beloved. She closes her eyes and clutches the broom towards her chest, smiling.

"Kasumi..." she whispers to herself.

It's been a year since the two got married and their love for each other is stronger than ever. They went on more dates, helped each other on missions and most of all, cuddled with one another every night. Momiji and Kasumi's lives are wonderful overall. She continues to sweep until she hears some footsteps. She looks up with a smile.

"Kasu-oh..." Her smile fades at the sight of a girl with long brown hair tied in a pony tailand her outfit she is wearing consists of an intentionally, super-skimpy/revealing kunoichidress with extreme cleavage, a sash that hangs between the legs, red and white bridal gauntlets for the arms tied together on her middle fingers, and red-and-white open-toed sandals along with black and white marbles hanging from dress tails.

Despite all this, she smiles anyway and approaches the girl. "Welcome. Can I help you?"

The girl looks up at the shrine maiden and a wide smile appears on her face with her eyes sparkling. "W-wow! You're...you're Momiji-san, right? The shrine maiden and a ninja?"

"Yes, I am," the shrine maiden replies. "How do you know about me?"

"Rumors!" The girl says, happily. "They say that you're one of the nicest people on Earth and you are also on the Dead or Alive tournament! Oh, I've been wanting to meet you in person!"

Momiji giggles and pets the girl. "It's nice to meet someone new. What's your name?"

"I'm Mai! Mai Shiranui!"

"Nice to meet you, Mai-san."

Both of them shake hands and Mai looks around for a bit. Then, she happily runs toward anything interesting she sees.

"Wow!" She says as she approaches a large box up ahead. "That donation box has lots of things in it~! People must really love you!"

Momiji just nods. "Mm-hmm. That's why many of them come to this place."

The brunette then heads towards a tree where there are papers hanging from it. "Are those supposed to be wishes?"

"That's correct," Momiji replies as she approaches her. "You can write any wish you desire. It may not come true, but if you believe hard enough, it will."

Mai gasps happily. "Really~? That's so cool!"

Momiji giggles. "You're so curious, aren't you~?"

"Uh-huh~!" Mai replies. She takes her hands in hers. "In fact, I've been wanting to meet you for a long time. Because..." She blushes slightly as she glances at the ground. "Well...it's a little complicated for me to say this..."

Momiji tilts her head in confusion. "Hm? What is it you want to tell me?"

Mai blushes harder and gulps as gathers all her courage. "Momiji...I...I like you. You're very kind, gentle and helpful to those around you. That's why I admired you so much. Will you...go out with me?"

Momiji gasps softly at the sudden confession and blushes as well. She had received several confessions before, but politely turned them down since her heart was set on Kasumi. However, she did not expect this to happen after a year of getting married.

"Mai-san," she says. "I, um, appreciate the confession, but...here's the thing-"

Before the shrine maiden could finish, both of them hear a loud thud, startling them. They turn to the surprised ginger with eyes widened.

"M-Momiji!? Kasumi gasps. "Wh-who is this girl?"

"This is Mai Shiranui-san," Momiji replies calmly. "She's...a big fan of mine."

Mai looks back and forth at the two. "Umm...can someone tell me what's going on?"

Momiji approaches the ginger and puts an arm around her. "Mai...this is what I was trying to tell you. Kasumi and I...are married."

Mai looks back and forth at the two again and points a shaky finger at them. "So...you...already...have someone?"

"Basically, yes," Momiji replies, sweat dropping with a nervous smile.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The brunette bows in shame. "I didn't know!"

Kasumi approaches the girl. "But let me ask you: why are you here?"

"Oh, I came to enter the Dead or Alive tournament," Mai answers. "Momiji here inspired me since I heard a lot about her."

"Is that so?" The ginger says.

"I'm happy for you," the shrine maiden says. "I hope we see each other there."

Mai nods happily. "Yes! I hope so, too!"

Kasumi smiles as she reaches out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mai-chan. Let's get along, okay?"

Mai nods and shakes her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Kasumi-chan~!"

Momiji giggles from the two girls beginning their friendship. Although there was a slight misunderstanding, all water is under the bridge and the three of them became likely friends.

The End


End file.
